


獎勵

by stacy0528



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy0528/pseuds/stacy0528





	獎勵

奖励 

初次的位置评测，金曜汉得到了A  
于是他就跑去找孙东杓拿点甜头吃

"东杓哇"金曜汉向怀里的人儿道"怎么了?!?!"孙东杓因为跟金曜汉的身高差距有些大所以仰着头问道

"你知道我初次位置评测拿到的是A吗??"金曜汉带着温柔的眼神望向孙东杓。"知道啊你的表演超级酷的，怎么了?!"  
"那你可以给哥哥一个奖励吗?"孙东杓用着宛如小狗的眼神看着金曜汉"什么奖励??"

"就是....."金曜汉边说边把手伸进孙东杓的衣服  
"金曜汉!!!你这个!!!唔...."孙东杓话都还没说完金曜汉修长的手就捏上了孙东杓的红豆"唔!!!金曜汉!你这个大变态~~"因为快感来的太突然让孙东杓的语气都变了调

过没多久金曜汉就将孙东杓的上衣脱掉用舌头去伺候了那两个红的像要滴出血一般的红豆"唔.....另一边..."  
听到了孙东杓用着气音说的话金曜汉露出了戏谑的笑容"宝贝什么另一边?!?"渴望更多的孙东杓已经顾不了面子了"哥哥...另外一边...也要..."

金曜汉听到这句话感觉自己的帐篷又大了许多"好的宝贝"语毕金曜汉便开始奋力的吸，让水声回荡在整个房间里。"宝贝涨奶了"金曜汉开始玩弄起孙东杓的胸部  
"唔......"

金曜汉将自己和孙东杓的裤子脱了下来，映入眼帘的是孙东杓的小穴已经因为前面的情事流出水等着男人蹂躏他。想到这里金曜汉不禁咽了咽口水，在孙东杓的眼里，金曜汉的喉结是性感的代表。因此忍不住的咬了上去。

"嘶......该死的小妖精....我今天不操哭你我就不叫金曜汉!!"说完后金曜汉立马将一只手指头插入孙东杓的小穴里"唔~~~~"突如其来的刺激让孙东杓不禁呻吟了起来。待到已经可以进入四只手指时。"哥哥....我想要你的...."

对金曜汉来说孙东杓这么主动还是第一次，所以对他来说这句话比催情要还有效，因此便急忙的把孙东杓的腿坏在自己的腰上将自己等待已久的肉棒操了进去"唔!!!!!太...太...深了..."金曜汉仿佛没有听到孙东杓所说的话开始暴风式的抽插

"哈.....哈...曜汉哥哥慢一点...东杓要坏掉了...."听到这句话的金曜汉脑中浮出了一个恶趣味。平常不理会孙东杓的金曜汉此时突然放慢了抽插的速度并且吻上了孙东杓红润的樱桃小嘴"唔嗯.....嗯....."  
孙东杓听着水声不禁又羞耻了起来，又因为金曜汉将速度放慢了让孙东杓感到了不满足  
"哥哥快一点~~~"

"不然宝贝自己来好了"语毕，金曜汉便退出了孙东杓体内。突如其来的空虚感不禁让孙东杓有点小小的颤抖。

很少使用这种体位的孙东杓为了性欲，不得不扶着金曜汉的肉棒往下坐。过了没多久孙东杓已经没力了。所以就吻上金曜汉，离开时还带出一丝银线。  
靠在金曜汉耳边说"老公，老婆想要你的肉棒动一动...."

金曜汉开始暴风式的抽插"唔....唔....老公....东杓要去了"金曜汉明显感觉到孙东的小穴正在收缩，便抠了抠马眼。在孙东杓快要去的时候堵住了洞口并且继续抽插。

到后来小穴溢出了一下淫液。却不是金曜汉射了而是孙东杓潮吹了，孙东杓流下了羞耻的眼泪。金曜汉吻去了他的眼泪并且把他的子孙都献给了孙东杓。  
被精液烫的颤抖的孙东杓，让金曜汉又硬了起来。

金曜汉有把孙东杓干到尿出来过，至于潮吹还是头一次"宝贝你真好，把我的肉棒都含湿了"语毕，金曜汉又开始抽插了起来。"不要了.....啊哈....哈...."

最后是到孙东杓的肚子已经被精液灌倒鼓起来了，金曜汉才善罢甘休。

帮孙东杓跟自己清洗完的金曜汉将人儿抱入怀中  
"东杓我知道你是爱我的。我也很爱你"

END.


End file.
